The overall goal of this P20 NIH Roadmap Planning Grant is to develop a comprehensive, logical and achievable plan for the design and implementation of a new Clinical and Translational Science Center (CISC) at the University of Tennessee Health Science Center (UTHSC). The UTHSC CTSC is envisioned as an interdisciplinary center of excellence with the tri-part mission of conducting research that translates scientific discoveries into clinical applications, educating a cadre of professionals in all aspects of translational and clinical science, and serving as a local, regional and national resource for advancing scientific discoveries into community health care. The Center will provide outstanding support for all levels of translational and clinical research in an environment that promotes interdisciplinary teamwork, facilitates communication and sharing of methods and results, and is responsive to the needs of our community, our affiliates and the National Institutes of Health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]